101615-A-Plea-Aside
allodicTemperament AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:28 -- AT: Serrios. GG: I. Am. Currently. Discusing. An. Issue. With. Nyarla. I. Shall. Be. With. You. Directly. In. A. Moment. AT: I bellieve it's the same issue. GG: ...Please. Do. Not. Tell. Me. The. Oracle. Had. Contacted. You. Again. AT: No. AT: She has not, but Nyarrlla communicated to me what happened. GG: They. Are. Trying. To. Communicate. To. Me. Currently. How. This. Situation. Is. Not. As.... Creepy. As. It. May. Seem. AT: I bellieve that whille it may seem crreepy and some llines werre crrossed, that therre is a way to make this fit welll. AT: To satisfy alll parrties, as it werre. AT: Alll whille being morre dirrect than this seems to suggest. GG: Certainly. Not. Direct. As. Her.... There. Is. Something. To. Be. Said. Of. Skipping. A. Few. Steps. In. The. Process. Of. Being. Direct. GG: There. Is. Indeed. Such. A. Thing. As. Being. "Too. Direct." AT: Yes. AT: I think we can negotiate to put this back on the prroperr prrocess. GG: I. Am. Open. To. Suggestions. AT: I have to ask though, do you have anyone that you're llooking towarrds, forr that quadrrant? AT: These arre yourr romances and I refuse to overrstep any boundarries. GG: It. Has. Never. Even. Entered. My. Mind. To. Be. Honest.. If. Anything. I. Was. Always. Flush. Towards. My. Duty. AT: Do you bellieve that you coulld maintain both yourr nonrromantic duties, as welll as romantic ones? AT: I'm surre that you woulld be ablle to. AT: It's morre a matterr of willlingness. GG: I. Do. Not. Think. You. Understand. That. The. Person. In. Question. Has. Had. A. Far. Different.... Experience.... Than. I. Have. And. Are. Living. In. That. GG: As. I. Was. Explaining. On. The. Other. Conversation. They. Were. Describing. The. Touch. Of. My. Hands. On. Their. Skin. AT: Of courrse they werre AT: This is somewhat a surrprrise. GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. They. Are. Insane. Or. Merely. Trying. To. Distract. Me. From. My. Question. AT: They arre an Orraclle, arre they not? AT: Seeing the futurre is generrallly what they do. AT: Perrhaps they don't fullly underrstand the differrence between the futurre and the prresent? GG: But. Was. This. How. That. Future. Began? AT: That is a question forr them. AT: I bellieve you shoulld give them anotherr chance, to expllain themsellves. GG: This. Is. Further. Complicated. By. The. Concept. Of. This. "Being. Marked." AT: Being marrked? GG: I. Have. Been. Marked. By. One. Of. What. Seems. To. Be. An. Opposite. Party. GG: The. Blue. Eyed. Beast. AT: Is that the beast that you werre asking me about? GG: Yes. AT: Interresting. AT: When I am ablle, I am going to seek out the Orraclle so that I can trry to betterr underrstand what theirr intent was. AT: Hopefullly I'lll be ablle to tallk them down to a reasonablle state. GG: Infact. Reflecting. On. What. Was. Said. I. Think. I. Know. This. Cannot. Be. The. Only. Future. AT: Oh? GG: They. Mentioned. Mourning. Over. What. Could. Have. Been. GG: If. This. Future. Was. The. Only. One. GG: If. This. Was. The. Only. Fate. GG: There. Would. Be. No. Need. To. Mourn. AT: Perrhaps it is best, then, that you not seek them out forr some time. AT: Therre is something off herre. AT: And I intend to find out what it is. GG: One. More. Thing.... I. Do. Not. Know. If. It. Is. True. Or. Not. But. They. Warned. Against. Me. Trying. To. Encounter. Merrow. AT: Merrrow is the tyrrian that Aaisha mentioned, right? GG: Yes. AT: I agrree with them. AT: It's too risky. AT: If you're to engage them, you need supporrt. GG: That. May. Be. True. GG: But. The. Heiress. Will. Need. Help. I. Feel. AT: I suspect that to be trrue as welll. AT: Unforrtunatelly, I'm no Orraclle. AT: Orr is that forrtunate? AT: It's harrd to telll. GG: I. Believe. It. To. Be. Fortunate. GG: There. Is. Indeed. No. Greater. Curse. Than. To. Know. The. Future. In. Any. Form. AT: Give them considerration, forr that. AT: To my knowlledge that's onlly fairr. AT: Despite theirr misstep. GG: I. Shall. At. Least. Do. That. AT: Okay. AT: I'lll trry to deterrmine what herr intent is, and get back to you on that. AT: In a way that hopefullly communicates that whateverr may have been isn't necessarrilly assurred. GG: I. Do. Wish. To. Convey. To. Her. As. Well. That. I. Have. Not. Mocked. Her. Though. I. Still. Wish. To. Avoid. A.... Direct. Discussion. For. Some. Time. AT: I'lll communicate that forr you. AT: I'm surre that, at the lleast, this can be returrned the agrreeablle terrms. AT: If therre is anything ellse that happens that seems parrticullarrlly indirrect, I woulld be happy to trry to hellp you figurre it out. GG: I. Would. Much. Appreciate. That. AT: Decypherring indirrectness is a skilll that one picks up in navigating crrypts. GG: I. Thank. You. And. Mr.. Aesona. For. The. Help. You. Are. Supplying. In. Both. The. Personal. Matters. And. The. Heiress'S. Safety. AT: I'm verry gllad to be ablle to offerr some assistance. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:22 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios